DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Vehicles with electric power windows typically have a control system with several individual switches. Each switch controls the energization of an electric motor for opening or closing a vehicle window. The switch is typically located near the associated window. The control system also includes a master switch assembly for remotely controlling all of the windows in the vehicle from a single location. The master switch assembly is located near the driver of the vehicle.
One known switch structure used in the control system for a vehicle power window is located in the master switch assembly to control the power window adjacent the driver of the vehicle. The switch includes an actuator which is manually depressed to pivot in opposite directions to engage and close electrical contacts for energizing the motor. The motor raises or lowers the window depending on the direction and distance that the actuator is pivoted. To manually control movement of the window, the actuator is pivoted in one direction a predetermined distance to engage electrical contacts. The user holds the actuator in that position to energize the motor until the window is raised or lowered to a desired position. The pressure on the actuator is then released by the user to stop movement of the window.
The switch is also operatively connected with an actuatable electronic circuit. The circuit continuously energizes the motor to move the window to a fully open position or a fully closed position. Upon initial actuation, the circuit energizes the motor and maintains the energization even after the manual depression force applied to the switch is released. Initial actuation of the circuit typically occurs by pivoting the actuator, at least momentarily, to a position beyond the predetermined distance at which manual control of window movement takes place. This feature is known as "auto-down" or "auto-up".